maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Serrano
"Serrano" is the ruthless leader of the Comando Sombra, and has been since 2006. Background Early life His real name is Coolio. "Serrano" earned his nickname because he spent the most of his childhood in Serra da Mantiqueira. His parents were African immigrants who died when he was 8 to 9 years old. By the age of 12, he already committed his first murder. Comando Sombra Serrano became involved with the Comando Sombra (CS) around the late 1990s. Serrano was the one who changed the CS from a small street gang, to a "highly-organized city-wide criminal organization". In 2006, Serrano became the leader of the Comando Sombra. Since becoming the leader of the gang, Serrano is reclusive, disciplined and well-guarded. He was targeted in four UFE operations since 2009 but avoided arrest. Kidnapping Branco By 2012, Serrano already led the gang into another massive, bloody gang war, this time, for a final control in the city. Serrano and his gang kidnap Rodrigo Branco's wife, and leave a ransom letter. Serrano later shoots Fabiana in the head, killing her, while escaping from Max Payne. He takes Marcelo Branco and Giovanna as hostages. Fall and capture Serrano and his gang are later defeated by the Crachá Preto , who was using the UFE as a backup. Serrano is taken to a rundown hotel run by the Crachá Preto, a front for organ harvesting. He, and other enemies of the UFE and Crachá Preto, are freed by Payne. Fate After Max confronts a doctor, Arthur Fischer, who is responsible for the actual harvesting of organs, Serrano enters the room, yells at the doctor, takes a small scalpel, and kills him. Max then leaves the scene. Serrano's fate is left unknown. Max later finds UFE files in an UFE computer. Max finds that the UFE has no information about Serrano's current status. Max then states that part of him hopes that Serrano is alive. Personality Serrano has been described as "ruthless" by the UFE files. Serrano was the one behind the most horrible acts of the Comando Sombra, showing that he is brutal. Despite his actions, it seems that Serrano has a great care for his fellow gang members, and possibly for other poor Brazilian citizens, as he becomes angry after he sees the remains of several CS members in Arthur Fischer's morgue. UFE intelligence data Details *'Surname': Unknown *'Forename(s)': Unknown *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Age': approx. 28 *'Height': approx. 6'1" *'Weight': approx. 185 lbs *'Family': Deceased parents *'Affiliations': Comando Sombra Overview *Leader of São Paulo’s Comando Sombra gang since 2006. *Known as "Serrano". Believed to be a reference to the Serra da Mantiqueira, where he spent his early childhood. *Born to African immigrant parents, who both died by the time he was 8 or 9 years old. *By 11, he was living on the streets of São Paulo working as a pickpocket and spotter for drug dealers. *Linked to his first murder at 12 years old. *First became involved with the Comando Sombra in the late 1990s. *Attributed with transforming the CS from fractious small-time street gang to a highly-organized city-wide criminal organization. *Under his leadership, the CS began actively targeting law enforcement officials. Coordinated a series of riots across São Paulo in June 2009, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. *Reclusive, disciplined and well-guarded. Targeted in four UFE operations since 2009 but avoided arrest. *Last known hideout in the Nova Esperança favela. Gallery Maxpayne3-SerranoMeeting.jpg Behind the scenes *Serrano was presumed be the main antagonist of Max Payne 3. He is later revealed to be just a secondary antagonist. *Serrano never speaks English, but seems to understand the language, as seen during the chapter A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature, where he says "Okay" to Max after the latter told him to not kill Giovanna, before killing Fabiana. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Nothin But The Second Best {(wearing balaclava0 **[[Alive if Not Exactly Well] **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature **The Great American Savior Of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper (Mentioned) External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra The UFE intelligence file on Serrano and the Comando Sombra at the official Max Payne 3 website] es:Serrano Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists